tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaniros
Kaniros is a mythical location believed to exist far to the south of Tamriel, and is generally believed to be the Neltharic homeland. Discovery It was first discovered by Nelthro when he created a raft in Elsweyr. Going south he accidentally fell asleep. He slept on this raft through thunderstorms and tidal waves and eventually ended up in Kaniros History Nelthro was the first non-native to set foot on Kaniros but despite this he easily befriended the natives, a race which he named "Nemer", translated it would mean "Not Folk" Nelthro mistranslated the name believing that the translation of "Mer" was "Elf". Nelthro settled here with the Nemer and learned of their culture and lives. However unbeknownst to him this land was different from the rest of Nirn, and Nelthro was slowly affected by the magic that engulfed the land and after prolonged exposure, he was stripped of his ability to age, gradually gaining the abilities of a Nemer he became what is known as the Tail-less Nemer, bridging the gap between Kaniros and the rest of Nirn. The Nemer were not united, and lived in tribal "circles", led by one or more Nemer High sorcerers who were responsible for the safety and protection of their people. The state of war between the Nemer nations was common in their society, but this existence was treated as one on par with peace and serenity by the Nemer. They did not, or could not differentiate one state from another, and this, including other barbaric practices, were accepted into Nemer society not as being antagonistic or contrary, but integral to their lives.. Civil war between Nemer nations continued for hundreds of years, but eventually was united under the rule of a single King- Nelthro Kanir. Unlike other inhabitants of Kaniros, Nelthro was not a true Nemer, but by demonstrating great skill in fighting as well as great intelligence. Nelthro was allowed entrance into their society he also had an extreme talent for magic, much like the Nemer that surrounded him. Nelthro led the unification of Kaniros' warring nations. Though with much bloodshed, Nelthro united the disparate nations of Kaniros into a single Kingdom, becoming an inflexible and undisputed leader of the Nemer. Nelthro became the King and God of the Nemer as his reign continued—the perfect being. Nelthro became the first King of Kaniros. Eventually, the Nemer came to believe that his reign would be eternal, and that Nelthro was immortal. However it was not to last. One day Neltro vanished leaving 14 children of his With the Nemer who were all treated with the greatest respect as children of the god. Like the Nemer was so lng ago, the siblings were far from united. In fact the sibling were each other's greatest enemies and they split Kaniros back into multiple warring nations once again, a new war begun but this time it would not cease untl every last one of the siblings were murdered. this war continued through the Eras until one of the siblings, Nelganis, the sixth child eventually managed to have every contender of his, assassinated. Unbeknownst to him however some of his siblings had managed to produce offspring. He became the new King and with the help of two others he managed to sustain the kingdom forging a Triumvirate. King Nelganis Kanir, Prince Kyrenaz Kanir and Princess Nali Kanir, his adopted siblings.. Places of Interest *Nelthronia, the capital of Kaniros where Nelthro said his first speech and where he claimed the throne of the unified Kaniros. *Elmaythia Hold, now nothing more than a Crumbling ruin that echoes with the ghosts of dead Wizards. *Ruins of Imbotol, the city of death and the residence of Arch Lich Kash. *Ridthos, an abandoned city, often believed to be cursed, formerly the residence of an almighty mage. *Grimdiqorith, an ancient dungeon and dwelling of powerful wizards, criminal groups, convicted felons and Elmaythia Blackcloak herself. *Vykazad, the flying city. *Talkazad, one of the greatest cities and the one built atop Grimdiqorith. *God's spire, a hazardous mountain said to house the god of Kaniros, Xavion Trivia *In ''The Burned-Mane Canon'' Kaniros is the name of the county formed from the Nelthars' territory in the Jerall Mountains. County Kaniros is part of Cyrodiil. *In the Nelthar Canon, Kaniros is on the far south edge of Nirn. Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Locations